1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a flexible pouch for packaging products, and more particularly to a flexible pouch with a fitment, and a machine and method of manufacture for mounting the fitment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of disposable, portable containers are known in the art for storing a fluid or dry product, such as a liquid, granular material, powder or the like. An example of such a container is a flexible pouch. Consumers prefer the convenience of flexible pouches over other types of containers, due to their shape, size, shelf life and storage adaptability. Manufacturers recognize the packaging benefits of a flexible pouch, since the pouch can be formed and filled on the same manufacturing line. An example of a method and apparatus for filling a flexible pouch with a product is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,601, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The flexible pouch is made from a flexible material, such as an extrusion or a laminate composed of sheets of plastic or aluminum or the like. An outer layer of the material may have preprinted information, such as a logo or the like, to provide the consumer with information regarding the contents of the pouch. The material is available in sheet form, on a roll, and a plurality of pouches may be fabricated from one width of the roll. The pouch also includes an opening means for accessing the contents of the pouch, such as a fitment.
The pouch may be formed using conventionally known manufacturing techniques, such as a horizontal form-fill-seal machine with single or multiple lanes, a flat bed pre-made pouch machine, a vertical form-fill-seal machine, or the like. The machine includes a number of stations, with a particular operation or operations taking place at each station. The pouch is generally formed by folding a sheet or sheets of material over each other to achieve a predetermined shape. The pouch may also include an insert or gusset positioned between two parallel edges to form a pouch capable of standing unsupported. Edges, such as a side edge, may be joined together using a sealing technique such as bonding or welding. The opening means, such as a fitment, may be sealed between edges, such as the upper edges of the pouch. Alternatively, an upper edge of the front panel and back panel may not be sealed until after the pouch is filled. The pouch is ready to be filled, sealed and finished as required. The pouch may be filled through the fitment, or through an unsealed edge.
While flexible pouches with fitments work well, they are costly to produce since each fitment is individually applied to the pouch and sealed. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved machine that produces a flexible pouch with a fitment, and an improved method of making such a flexible pouch, that applies the fitment in a more reliable manner, and at lower cost.